


Good deeds lead to the best results

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe- Non-Yandere Ayano, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship and Goodness, Friendship/Love, Helping out others, Matchmaker! Ayano, Matchmaking, Tragic event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: Help sometimes comes because of the good things you do for people and when they remember it. For Ayano she never really expected help to come from other people.





	

Ayano and Amai were hiding from somewhere and were watching a confession scene from the cherry blossom tree. "I...I really like you a lot and I think your good enough to be with me so..what do you say?" Megami asked her suitor blushing. The boy smiled "I accept I've always felt the same way for a long time Megami-chan" the 2 smiled at each other and kissed. Ayano and Amai high fived and left the new couple alone. "Well looks like Megami-chan is happy now I had to work a lot just to matchmake her with that boy" Ayano said. "Hehe well your reputation is certainly going to boost" Amai said smiling. Ayano was known as the "The Venus of Akademi High" because of her matchmaking abilities and that she was able to set up 11 now 12 different couples together. She got a lot of friends because of that and she learned how to feel.

Ayano is now even friends with her senpai Taro. Ever since she decided that forcing him to love her will not work and accepting that love should just come naturally she let him go. While matchmaking her main objective was to get the rivals different lovers so she could have Taro to herself but along the way she got new friends because of her good deeds to them whether she liked it or not. As time went by she just found that maybe Senpai should be with someone he loves and he didn't even know her. Ayano felt heartbroken when she finally gave up on him but got over it. She learned that Taro had a crush on one of his classmates Mai Waifu so out of the newfound goodness in her once empty and dark heart and her desire to make her senpai happy she matchmaked them. Taro and Mai ended up together and they were very thankful to Ayano but she was all alone.

Ayano figured she could find a guy someday and she was still young so there's no need to rush. Since she set up the 2 most popular students in school together there will be no doubt that Ayano can get people to listen to what she says now that her reputation will be high but she won't take advantage of it. She was even able to matchmake the substitute nurse and teacher with their fellow co-workers, the teacher Mida Rana was grateful and advised the other teachers to give Ayano a high conduct. The nurse Muja Kina became her adult friend and Ayano communicates with her via facebook. "This matchmaking thing was the best idea I've ever came up with it changed me in ways I didn't even know it could" Ayano said smiling for real. She now has 12 friends add in 12 boys and that makes it 24, never before has she had that number of people as her friends. Most of the students in her school even the ones she didn't know very well all liked her because she was kind, smart, and just great in general.

"So that means you can finally feel?" Amai asked. "Yeah since I have true friends by my side" Ayano replied, they said there goodbyes when they went home. Ayano turned on the T.V. to watch the news oh how she wished she didn't "Breaking news! A taxi has crashed in Buraza town and it engulfed into flames! The passengers and driver are dead" her eyes widened when she saw the I.D. of her parents and their burnt corpses being carried in a strecher. Ayano cried "M-mom...dad...I have no one to take care of me now!" she sobbed. She didn't have any relatives on her mother's side since she was an only child and her dad's family were all out of Japan now and hardly ever met them. The next day Ayano went to school were she saw her friends waiting for her when she reached the plaza. "Aya-chan we heard the news...sorry that happened to you" Saki said, all of them looked at her with sympathy. Ayano broke down "W-who'll take care of me now?! I-i have no one left!" she sobbed. "That's why I'm here Aya-chan" she heard a familiar gentle voice say.

Ayano turned and saw Muja with her boyfriend. "K-Kina-san w-what are you doing here?" she asked shaking. "When we heard of the news we all chipped in and called the 2 adults you befriended and well...since you have no parents now Kina-san and her boyfriend are willing to adopt you" Taro explained. Ayano was shocked "We couldn't count on our families since they wouldn't want to because their already dealing with us and Mida-sensei didn't want to adopt you either so Muja-san was the only one we could call" Osana added. More tears were falling from Ayano's face "We know you have no relatives left from either side since you've told us your life story and think of this as a way of us repaying our "debt" to you since we owe you for getting all of us to be with our lovers" Mai said smiling. "So what do you say Aya-chan? are you willing?" Muja asked. Ayano thought about it.

Muja did always act like a motherly figure even if she was ditzy and clumsy. She also gave advice to Ayano on why she feels the way she does and how she could remove her inner demons. Now that Ayano had no family left she didn't have anything to lose if Muja and her kind boyfriend adopted her "...Yes...thank you so much...I didn't expect this big kind of help to come from anyone much less you guys" Ayano said wiping her tears. "Hey what are friends for?" Saki said winking. From that day on Muja and her boyfriend adopted Ayano as their stepdaughter and continued to pay for her education. Ayano was very grateful and realized that this is the kind of wonderful thing humans do when they all do good things for each other. Ayano did good things to people that bettered their lives and in the end she got a much greater result when she's the one in need of help. She became a bridesmaid in Muja's wedding and when the pink haired woman got pregnant Ayano was excited to take care of her new stepbrother. Had she followed the violent path her mother took in her younger years Ayano wouldn't be where she is now. Happiness can come with a price but doing good for the sake of that happiness leads to greater results, Ayano now knows this and for the first time feels glad that she's able to feel a sense of care and compassion for others. Most of all she's glad that in this way she found happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this felt rushed but I like the idea of Ayano not being a yandere and killing for her senpai. If she were to do good and tried it she would definitely be more happier.


End file.
